1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a lighting device.
2. Background
An electric lighting device may include a light source to emit light upon application of electricity thereto. The light source may emit heat as well as light.
Lighting devices using light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming more popular. These LED lighting devices may exhibit low power consumption.
Heat generated by the LEDs may exert a negative influence on a lifespan of the LEDs. Therefore, the LED lighting device may include a heat sink (or housing). The heat sink may be made of aluminum.
A module type lighting device may include a plurality of light modules. The module type lighting device may illuminate a relatively wider space.